


It was summer when I saw your face, looked like a teenage runaway

by AddictWithAPen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basically they meet at a theme park, I promise, M/M, Theme Parks, but its really cute, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictWithAPen/pseuds/AddictWithAPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler spends all summer moping around in his round feeling sorry for himself while refusing to get out the house. His best friend Jenna thinks it time for this to change and instead takes him to a theme park. Little did Tyler know that his one day out this summer would lead to him meeting the person of his dreams.</p>
<p>(Title taken from 'Rollercoaster' by Bleachers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jenna is an ass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this took me forever and I wanted to write this forever cause this is based on real experiences (all though without the love part haha) Hope you like it but ignore the spelling mistake if there are any.

The summer vacation was too long for Tyler to handle. It was already halfway over and all he had done was sit moping in his bedroom while his best friend Jenna was trying her best to get him out of the house. His poorly made excuses were usually along the lines of ‘I can’t today Jenna I still have my English essay to write’ or ‘I think I’ve come down with something its best to stay inside’. Of course Jenna knew all of this was bullshit but pitied him too much to protest meaning she would instead just stay at his house trying to connect with him. And by ‘connect’ what I mean is she would gossip nonstop about her clubs and the charity work she was doing while Tyler barked in an opinion here or there.   
It was august 2nd, the sun was coming through the gaps in Tyler’s curtains and sweet songs from birds echoed through the window. As it was only 8am, Tyler was still fast asleep under his wrinkly black bed sheets letting out a small huffing noise in his sleep. Suddenly he was startled awake by the loud bang of his bedroom door.

“WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD. RISE AND SHINE WE HAVE PLANS TODAY.” 

Jenna went over to Tyler’s covered body stripping the quilt from his half naked body. For a second he lay there still, eyes wide open and face turning to one of anger. She then proceeded to open his curtains blinding Tyler in the process from the mornings piercing sun.

“If you don’t get out of my room in 5 seconds I am going to END OUR FRIENDSHIP”

“Was that a threat Tyler? Did you really just threaten me, your best and only friend in the whole wide world that you would end OUR friendship? I don’t think so. My precious Tyler would never threaten me because he knows what I am capable of”

A devilish grin spread across her face as Tyler had a sudden flashback to the time she kicked his ass in 5th grade. His face dropped from anger to the look of a dear caught in the headlights. Sighing, he slowly sat up waiting for her to continue.

“Stop looking at me like that and get dressed! I have a busy day planned for us and it’s not gonna start off with you being a sad lazy ass.”

Tyler stood up walking towards his wardrobe like mindless zombie. This time of day was only good for school days, never before has he woken up before 12pm on a day like this unless it was a special occasion of course. 

“So you are not even going to tell me what we are doing today? You want me to get dressed even though I don’t know whether what we are doing acquires casual or smart attire? I don’t even know if I need-“

“Would you shut up moaning for one second Tyler?” She cut him off. “Just wear casual clothes you would normally wear. You’ll be fine I promise now hurry up we have to leave in like 20 minutes.”

Jenna rushed out, closing the door behind her, running downstairs and to her car to wait for him. Tyler on the other hand hadn’t got any energy to rush about so he slowly stepped into his black skinny jeans, pulling them up and securing them with a plain black belt. He searched through his shirts finding a simple black, long sleeve, dress shirt that made him look a little more presentable. Finally to top off the ‘bulletproof in black’ thing he had going on, he laced up his black dr martens. Looking at his reflection he noted that his outfit actually looked good for once but that wasn’t the case for his hair. Hair wasn’t a main priority so he just combed it through even though that didn’t sort out his bed head. He cleaned his teeth in about 30 seconds as for one he couldn’t be bothered any longer and two he knew that that’s all it took to get rid of his morning breath. Deciding it was too sunny to wear a coat he grabbed his phone and wallet from his nightstand and ran down the stairs as he was more awake by this point. His parents were not home at the moment as they both work from 7am on weekends to survive the morning rush hour so Tyler had no one, not even his brother (who was probably passed out on a stranger’s sofa) to say goodbye too. Sighing for the 5th time since he’s been awake, Tyler locked up the quiet house and ran up to the passenger side of Jenna’s car. Getting in the car he noticed Jenna’s shining smile next to him.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Tyler you look like you are going to a funeral! But I’m just glad to see you awake and presentable for once.”

“Shut up and drive to whatever shitty adventure you have planned for us today.”

And with that, Jenna drove off the Josephs driveway and onto the road which surprisingly wasn't that busy considering the time. Tyler settled into the seats turning on the cars radio to listen to his Bleed American cd, Tyler’s favourite Jimmy Eat World album. He quietly sung along to every song while staring at the passing scenery out the window. A cool breeze flowing over the bones in his fingers as he stuck them out the window. All Jenna could do was lightly hum and smile at the sight of her best friend while trying to focus on the highway. 

“We have been driving for half an hour Jenna could you at least give me a hint at where we are going?” 

Tyler’s voice broke out of the comfortable air. Jenna turned to him where her eyes landed on his worried face as though he was thinking she was driving him to his death or something. She let out a calm breath. 

“Oh honey you know I can’t do that! It wouldn’t be a surprise if I did. Look we are nearly there, only about 10 minutes to go! Do you think you can wait that long bud?”

“Jenna don’t talk to me like a child please I don’t appreciate it…”

“Alright then… son” He shot her a look of hatred.

“JENNA WHAT DID I JUST SAY.” She started giggling at Tyler’s sudden outburst.

“Okay, okay! Calm down I’m only messing with you. Besides you and I both know how much of a mature teenager you are.”

Tyler decided to ignore Jenna’s sarcastic remark of maturity and went back to looking out the window. About 5 minutes later Jenna turned off a road and parked up into a semi huge car park.

“We’re here! C’mon Tyler lets go.”

On the way Tyler had ignored all sign posts or even where she was going so he was surprised when he looked up to discover he was in the car park of a theme park. ‘Shit’ he thought to himself as he remembered his fear of roller coasters and would know for sure Jenna would make him go on every one.

“A theme park?! Really Jenna?! You know about my fear so why did you bring me here! That’s it I’m going back home to my cosy bed Jenna give me the keys”

“Do you think I would let you drive my car when you only got lucky when you got your license? No way am I letting you so let’s go you’ll have a great time I promise!”  
Jenna eyes turned to one of a puppy dog and he just couldn’t say no. Instead he grabbed Jenna’s arm and pulled her as he trudged to the entrance. 

“That’s my boy.”   
Tyler huffed at Jenna’s statement while she happily walked along preparing for the great day she had ahead of her. Tyler on the other hand was preparing for a day full of screaming, mostly made by him, and a big chance of throwing up. What a great day that sounds!


	2. Ro roller coaster and I don't say no

Walking through the theme park gates were a struggle. It took them 20 minutes to buy tickets and get through the entrance. That’s the trouble of visiting a family park on the weekends. Tyler, having bad past experiences with large crowds, was not enjoying the screams of babies or the constant bumping of people into him. But now they found themselves to an arcade where Tyler tried his hardest to win his best friend a cute teddy bear on the claw machines. It took his a good 10 or more tries wasting over $5 of his change but when it finally dropped through the prize area Jenna couldn’t be happier.

“THANK YOU TY SO SO MUCH! I’m gonna name him Ty-bear after you.”

“Thanks I really appreciate it.” Tyler responded rolling his eyes in the process. He may act annoyed but in reality he was smiling at how happy Jenna was and he hated to admit but was enjoying himself!

“C’mon Ty lets go ride some roller coasters!” 

She grabbed onto his hand again and pulled him hard running to a ride named ‘Adrenaline’ which did not sound fun at all. It was high, so high, higher than the trees in the forest that surrounded the park and the worst thing was the twists and turns in the coaster itself. It travelled up, down and sideways at a speed of 80mph. Not a great ride to start off with. They waited in the queue for about 30 minutes just idly talking and listening to other people’s conversations. Once on and going Tyler was screaming so loud making Jenna erupt into giggles as they went upside down. By now Tyler was trying hard to grab onto Jenna’s hand for support otherwise he thought we would die. As soon as the ride had stopped he let out a sigh of relief, jumping up from the seat and running out before Jenna could stand up. She met up with a wide eyed, out of breath Tyler at the rides exit. 

“Oh my god that was SOOO funny! You couldn’t stop screaming! It wasn’t even that bad! And then you tried to grab my hand looking as though you had shit yourself I just... I can’t Tyler that was so funny. JUST THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE NOW MAKES IT FUNNIER.” Jenna started crying from laughter, wiping her eyes and trying to calm herself for her sake.

“It’s not funny! I hate you for making me ride this with you why am I friends with you?”  
“Ah Tyler you would be very lost without me.” She showed a look of pride and walked away.

Three hours later they stopped for a break at a little café the park had. Both of them ordered lattes and cake and sat at the back of the café in their own little corner away from the rest of the public. They wanted to have a peaceful chat before the time to go back into the hectic land.

“So Tyler you're finally out of the house! Shock horror! I've wished for this day all summer”

“Haha very funny. You're lucky I even agreed to this. But wait I didn’t agree did I? No you forced me here.”

“Aw Tyler don’t be so negative! I know you're liking it here and having fun just lighten up a little, yeah.”

“Hmm I guess I do like it but the fun part you’re totally incorrect about that. What’s so fun about screaming to the point your throat hurts.”

Tyler sipped on his latte bits a time. He mentally hated himself for his negative attitude but that’s the way he was. But right here, right now he wanted nothing but for Jenna to keep talking to him.

“Well you need plenty of practice for when you are screaming some guys name in bed.”

Tyler spat out his latte onto the table. Nope, Tyler was wrong, he wanted nothing more but to get out of there right now and avoid this whole conversation. He looked around the café to see if someone heard her but gladly no one was giving them strange looks. Seems like they were in the clear. 

“Jenna! I thought we talked about this before. Please let’s not discuss my future sex life at the table.”

“Oh so you do have a sex life planned then? I thought you would be alone for all of your life.”

“Shut up! And please don’t mention my sexuality in public again.”

“Why not? You have nothing to be ashamed of do you?”

“No I don’t I just….. I… Shut up.”

Jenna plants another one of her famous devilish looks on her face while Tyler puts his head in his hands. They finished up their drinks before Jenna announced-

“Okay then Tyler lets go find you a guy!”

This time people did turn towards them giving them very odd looks. Tyler raced out of the shop faster than Jenna could comprehend. Jenna on the other hand turned towards the other customers and said.

“Oh don’t mind my friend he’s just very shy… also very gay and very embarrassed. Good day to you all!”

The customer’s eyes turned wide with shock as Jenna walked out of the shop looking very smug. Good job Tyler heard none of that otherwise he would have murdered her right there and then. 

More hours had past and they had been on a total of 13 rides which was pretty impressive how they managed to fit in lunch as well. The park was about to close in 30 minutes, Jenna and Tyler were waiting in line for their final ride titled ‘boomerang’ , also not a fun sounding name. So far Tyler had screamed so hard but not once did he throw up which he would class as an achievement.

They finally got to the front of the queue where Tyler had noticed a particular staff member. He was operating the ride looking bored with his job but as Tyler would describe he was one of the most beautiful people on the planet. The theme park worker had red messy fohawk and tired but very kind looking eyes. He had gauges in his ears that perfectly matched his hair while also having a nose ring in his bumpy yet cute nose. The guy was wearing the parks uniform that also matched his hair while his bottom half consisted of black skinny jeans and vans much like Tyler’s fashion sense. Tyler then noticed the striking colourful tattoo running up the man’s arm. Oh god it was beautiful, so many colours blended into one better then single one off shit tattoos. Tyler stared for at least 5 minutes while the ride was still running. Jenna was idly flipping through her phone on her twitter completely ignoring what Tyler was doing. The worker then looked up from his controls and noticed Tyler staring at him. Tyler realized then when they made eye contact and Tyler mentally slapped himself for staring too long. But then his face went into a cute, bright smile that warmed Tyler’s heart. The worker stopped the ride letting the passengers get off before walking over to the gate to let Tyler and Jenna on. While he came closer Tyler noticed a name tag on his uniform reading the name ‘Josh’, Tyler noted this as josh opened the gate. Not once while looking at Tyler did josh let the smile fade from his face. Because of this Tyler’s heart was beating rapidly and his smile beamed so bright to match the one of josh’s. Jenna and Tyler walked to the front seats of the ride where they sat and Jenna finally noticed Tyler’s dumb smiling.

“What the heck are you smiling about?”

She looked at him oddly before Tyler realized and pulled his eyes back on her.

“Oh um nothing I just had a great day with you thank you!”

It seemed like Jenna had bought that lie smiling back at him in response. Josh then came over to everyone in the seats and made sure everyone was buckled in safely. Once at Tyler’s seat josh and Tyler stared at each other deeply in each other’s eyes while both having a smile on either faces. Josh tugged the metal barrier making sure it was closed and had to go onto another customer. Jenna noticed the looks between the two and grew suspicious.

“What the hell was that about?”

“Was what about?” Tyler asked even though he knew what she meant

“You two. That dude staff worker thing person. I saw you two, eyes locked smiling wider then you have all year! Gosh Tyler you really can’t hide a crush can you?”

“What no! No that’s not what happened! I don’t have a crush on josh!”

“How do you even know his name what?”

“Oh shit... I read his name tag. But that doesn’t mean I was looking at him!”

“Shit Tyler you are such a bad liar!”

Jenna again erupted into laugher and again at Tyler’s expense. The ride started up faster than Tyler expected throwing him into screaming again. You would’ve thought by now he would be used to rides but nope. He reached out to grab Jenna’s hand for moral support again and the ride made its second round. It lasted for 5 minutes until it was over and time to leave the park to go home. Tyler stood up from the ride and looked back at the controls to see josh looking at him right in the eye once again. That same smile plastered on his face. Jenna just laughed behind him and pulled him out of the ride. Tyler was sad that he would never see that josh kid again but Jenna was tired and wanted to leave. He did as she asked and made their way to the exit of the park. This was when Tyler finally checked his pockets.

“Oh fuck!” He screamed out in frustration.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“My phone is missing! It’s usually in my back pocket and I know it was there before the last ride. Fuck I gotta go back.”

“Oh shit that’s okay I’ll go wait in the car while you find it. Don’t forget to say hi to josh from me!” She turned towards the exit while Tyler rolled his eyes.

Tyler jogged back to the ‘boomerang’ where he came to a closed gate as the ride had indeed closed. He then ran round the back to the gate where he saw a lonely josh packing up his things from the booth in the ride. Tyler waved trying to get his attention but josh was looking down too busy on what he was doing. Tyler then tried calling out.

“HEY JO- UM HEY DUDE”

Josh looked up from what he was doing with a confused look on his face before he saw a guy waving frantically at the gate. Josh made his way over to Tyler when he finally realized who it was. 

“Oh hey dude it’s you! I was hoping to see you again. Wait, no I didn’t mean that. Wait no I did mean that it’s not like I don’t want to see you I just-…” Josh got his words muddled up and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Tyler let out a light laugh and decided to just ignore what happened.

“I lost my phone and I think it fell out my pocket and onto the seat while on the ride. Do you think you could look for me?”

“Oh yeah sure dude! Let me just let you through.” Josh opened the gate and let a embarrassed Tyler through. Josh then ran off down the right to the exact seat Tyler was sitting on where also a white iPhone was lying. He picked it up and ran back to Tyler handing it in the process.

“Oh dude you’ve got to be a little more careful next time.”

Tyler checked over the phone to see if it had obtained any damages but it all look fine.

“Yeah I know, oops I wouldn’t have even noticed if I hadn’t tried to get my money out my pocket.”

“Well you are one lucky guy! I guess you’ll be going off back home with your girlfriend now”

Tyler’s smile turned to one of confusion.

“My what? My girlfriend? Jenna isn’t my girlfriend she’s just my best friend. I don’t even swing that way.” Tyler quickly covered his mouth. He didn’t mean that last sentence to come out but he should be thankful that it did.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that!” Tyler quickly covered up his tracks looking embarrassed and turning his eyes to the floor.

“It’s okay dude I’m bisexual so no judgement here.”

Tyler looked up to josh and uncovered his mouth to show off his smile. Josh had kind eyes that looked very loving Tyler noted. Gosh was Tyler actually feeling something towards this stranger. 

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed you know that.” This time josh quickly put his hand over his mouth while Tyler let out a high pitched laugh at josh’s embarrassment.

“I could say the same to you.” They both stared at each other laughing and smiling and just enjoying each other’s company.

“Hey um this is a long shot but I don’t suppose you want to get a coffee? I know this great diner off the highway where I usually go after my work ends and it just so happens that I’m finished work so… care to join?” Josh with the same look asked Tyler but was scared of the answer but Tyler reassured him with a quick answer.

“I actually would love too! My friend Jenna is so tired after today that I was disappointed to go home but looks like I have a great evening ahead of me.” 

“Great evening eh?” Josh raised his eyebrows and smirked at Tyler’s response. Tyler only just realizing what he said and quickly shot up an answer.

“OH WAIT I DID NOT MEAN it in that way I promise.” Tyler panicked to get out.

“Of course you didn’t mean it that way.” Josh winked at him. How did this conversation turn into flirting Tyler wondered.

“By the way what’s your name? I know you know my name I heard you say it right before you went off screaming round the coaster track which by the way was pleasant to hear thank you for that entertainment.”

“Tyler. Tyler Joseph is the name which has always annoyed the way I have too first names but excuse me! I can’t help it that I have a fear of roller coasters while my dominating best friend loves them and makes me go on em.” Again stupid words just come out of Tyler’s mouth leaving josh smirking.

“Oh so you’re the type to be dominated? That’s nice to know I’ll keep that in mind.” This conversation escalated very quickly leaving Tyler too embarrassed to continue in case he said something else that could be used out of context.

“My full name is josh dun if you wanted to know.” Tyler looked up and smiled at how that name just rolled off the tongue so easily.

“Josh dun. I like that name.”

“Thanks Tyler Joseph I like yours too.” Tyler’s cheeks grew red and new it was time to find Jenna and tell her his plans.

“Let’s go. I need to tell my friend about our plans and before you make up some other reason for me to be embarrassed at my word vomit.”

“Our plans…” Josh whispered just loudly enough for Tyler to hear him while letting out a small giggle to himself at the innuendo. Tyler walked out the gate while josh went on to grab his stuff and run next to Tyler’s side walking at the same pace. Tyler spoke aloud again.

“I don’t know how I’m going to tell Jenna to leave without me while I go off with a stranger”  
Josh giggled to himself at the situation Tyler was about to get into. Who knows how she will take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment


End file.
